1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved underwater planter and more particularly, pertains to an underwater planter having a plurality of retaining walls in a terraced relationship for maintaining the three dimensional landscaping vistas that the hobbyist creates by restricting animal access to the planter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of underwater stabilization systems using rocks, driftwood and plants is known in the prior art. More specifically, underwater stabilization systems using rocks, driftwood and plants heretofore devised having many parts and being difficult to operate and maintain in conditions typically found in aquatic situations requiring the stabilization of visual aesthetic landscaping effects and in particular, maintaining the visual aesthetic landscaping effects in spite of the constant movement of the landscaping by the semi-aquatic animals when they move across the landscaping, or when they dig into the landscaping in search of food are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of underwater stabilization systems using rocks, driftwood and plants. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,607 issued to Malik appears to disclose an aquarium filter.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,966 issued to Willinger appears to disclose an aquarium filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,230 issued to Votive, III et al. discloses a dual action aquarium filtration system having intake means for aquarium water, pre-filter means, and water transfer means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,607 issued to Thiemer et al. discloses a filter for an aquarium having a bottom chamber and a filter compartment for a filter material located above the bottom chamber. Water is supplied from above so as to pass through the filter compartment to the bottom of the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,438 issued to Korcz discloses an aquarium filtration system using biological and mechanical means. The system has the capability to also include chemical filtration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,437 issued to Fletcher, Sr. discloses an intake aquarium filter medium for immersion within the aquarium tank and having a permeable synthetic filter material for urging movement of water therethrough for causing air bubbles to collect within the filter.
In this respect, the underwater planter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of an underwater planter having a plurality of retaining walls in a terraced relationship for maintaining the three dimensional landscaping vistas that the hobbyist creates by restricting animal access to the planter.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved underwater planter which has all the advantages of the prior art underwater stabilization systems using rocks, driftwood and plants and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved underwater planter which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved underwater planter which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved underwater planter which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a underwater planter economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved underwater planter which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an underwater planter having a plurality of retaining walls in a terraced relationship for maintaining the three dimensional landscaping vistas that the hobbyist creates by restricting animal access to the planter.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a planter for retaining gravel and landscaping effects in underwater settings comprising a plurality of retaining walls disposed in an upstanding spaced apart relationship for forming a plurality of landscaping sections. A plurality of elongated spacers are disposed in paired releasable communication with the retaining walls for maintaining the spaced apart relationship between the adjacent retaining walls. A base wall is disposed in an upstanding orientation and in a spaced apart relationship with the lowermost landscaping section retaining wall. Means are provided for pumping the water from the aquarium to the highestmost landscaping section.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved underwater planter which can be used for and more particular, an underwater planter having a plurality of retaining walls in a terraced relationship for maintaining the three dimensional landscaping vistas that the hobbyist creates by restricting animal access to the planter In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.